Why Won't You Love Me?
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna is in love with his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya but the skylark doesn't seem to care about his feelings. Warning: Crying Tsuna and YAOI... I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Why Won't You Love me?**

**Tsuna's POV**

I watched as Hibari-san bit the other students to death when we were in middle school and now, we are both adults, and unfortunately, he didn't change for the past ten years. I am now the boss of Vongola Family and he is my Cloud Guardian.

I sighed. I kept on thinking why I fell for him when he gave me nothing but fear and pain for our every training.

"Herbivore, you're on your own stupid world again." Hibari-san stated when I just stared at the report he gave me.

"A-ah… S-sorry…" I stuttered as I signed his report. _Sawada Tsunayoshi- Vongola Decimo_

"Tsk!" he turned back and left.

I sighed again. _Why can't I just tell him that I love him?_

**xXx**

Every night, before I go to sleep, I would stare at the starry sky. _I am the sky…_ Tonight, however is not a starry night. The sky is almost entirely covered with the clouds.

"Hibari-san…" I whispered. And damn it, just by saying his name, I got hard.

I gulped. I walked to my bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I turned the shower on. I stood under it letting the water flow down my tired body. I gripped my member and started stroking it slowly. I supported myself by holding on to the wall in front of me.

"Ah… Hah…" I panted as I stroked faster. I closed my eyes and imagined Hibari-san doing it to me. I blushed but I continued to stroke myself. "H-Hi…bari…san…"

I stroked furiously until a creamy ribbon flew out of my crotch… _Darn… until when will I do this? I want Hibari-san but he'll never like me back, will he?_

**xXx**

I stared at the woman standing in front of me. She's wearing nothing. She's barely covering her body with a blanket… _Hibari-san's _blanket.

"A-ano… I was just about to call Hibari-san… Gomenasai." I said as I turned back.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" Hibari-san asked sleepily from behind the _naked_ girl.

"Ah… N-nothing… H-Hibari-san…" I answered and walked away with tears flowing on my cheeks. I ran to my room where I cried my eyes out.

"You're so stupid, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said from the door.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I screamed tears still flowing out of my eyes. My voice was muffled by the pillow covering my face.

I heard Reborn chuckle as he left me alone.

_Damn you, Hibari Kyouya! I'll get you no matter what!_ I told myself stubbornly.

**xXx**

I watched as Hibari-san got down from his car. He was wearing one of our identical suits but he has a purple under shirt.

I sighed. He looked so damned handsome and I can't help but sigh as I appreciate the beauty given by Kami-sama to him.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" Hibari-san asked when he caught me staring.

I blushed furiously. "N-Nothing…" I answered as I looked away. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering.

"Whatever…" I heard him say as he walked away.

**xXx**

I was walking in the corridors of the Vongola Famiglia Manor when I heard some commotion happening in one of the rooms. I barged in only to find a drunk Gokudera and a _very_ drunk Onii-san.

"Gokudera!" I screamed making my storm guardian flinch.

"J-JUudaime… Go-…Hic…Gomenasai…hic!"

"Tsu…na…" I heard Ryohei onii-san's voice but ignored him.

I sighed as I helped him stand up. I had his right arm around my shoulder and my arms around his waist to support him as we walked to his room. I laid him to his bed and walked back to the room where onii-san is currently sprawled on the floor. I also helped Kyouko's brother stand up and supported him while I walked him to his room.

I took a deep breath as I was about to go to my office. I walked past the room where I found Ryohie onii-san and Gokudera. I walked in and found some more wine. I sat hesitantly on the stool. I took a glass and a bottle of wine and started drinking.

I was in the middle of my drinking when the door burst open. I looked at the intruder with a ready glare.

"What are you doing, Herbivore?" Hibari-san asked as he walked towards me.

"Drinking." I answered followed by a hiccup. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why are you drinking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow… or something.

I stood up nose-to-nose to him. "You don't know why I'm drinking?" I asked.

He just raised one of his eyebrows which made me annoyed.

"It's because of you, you fucking moron! Don't you get it? I love you!" I screamed at him. Realization hit me hard in the gut. _Oh, mother fucking shit!_ I suddenly woke up from my drunken state. I stared at the slightly wide eyed cloud guardian in front of me.

I shook wildly. _Yeah, I said it. There's no backing down now._ I pushed him back until his legs hit the sofa and he stumbled backwards.

"What the-" I cut him off by kissing him straight on the lips.

He pushed me back. "What the hell are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" he sat up.

I straddled him and kissed his lips. Tears started to flow on my cheeks and I embraced him to hide them. "Why?" I whispered. "Why won't… you love me?"

Hibari-san tensed beneath me.

_Oh, shit…_ I eased back from him. "I-I'm so-sorry…" I stood up and turned back. I started walking to my room with wobbly legs. _Oh, shit! What the hell was I doing?_ I gripped my chest to stop the throbbing pain. _How did I fall in love with him? How? Why?_

Somebody suddenly grabbed my shirt which made me turn around.

"Are you okay?" Kyouko asked.

I stared at her wondering why I didn't just fall for her and not for Hibari-san. I forced a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow, you'll have to talk to Byakuran, right?"

I nodded. I knew that tomorrow, my life will end. I'll have to talk to the cold-hearted boss of MIlfiore. He'll kill me and that's for sure. "So… Goodnight, Kyouko-chan." I said as I waved her goodbye.

"Goodnight, Tsu-kun." she waved back at me.

I walked to my room and lay on my bed. Tears flowed from my eyes again as my heart broke apart. _He doesn't love me… He'll never love me. _I covered my eyes with my arm.

The door burst open but I didn't give any attention. If I know, it's only Reborn to add more pain to my heart.

"Leave me alone, Reborn. I've had enough for the day. I'll be dead tomorrow so stop bugging me. Let me have some alone time for myself." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuna-nii…"

I removed my arm away from my eyes to see who I was talking to. "Lambo?" I saw his tear-stained face and I knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped away my own tears.

Lambo slammed the door behind him then jumped to my bed. "Tsu-nii!" he wailed as he embraced me tightly. "He doesn't love me back! He doesn't love me back!"

I embraced him back for the mere fact that Hibari-san doesn't love me back either. I lay back on the bed with Lambo with me. His head has on my chest as I stroked his curly hair to calm him… and maybe calm myself too. I felt my shirt get wet by Lambo's tears and I, myself, felt warm liquid flow on my cheeks too.

We were in that position when the door burst open and Reborn barged in.

"Taking what's mine, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked with dripping venom in his tone.

"HUH?" I and Lambo stared at him with confused eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lambo is mine and I'll kill you if you try to steal him away from me." he said as he dragged Lambo and slam the door behind them.

I just managed to stare at the closed door. I sighed. I managed to smile to myself. At least I know that Lambo's love is not unrequited. Reborn loves him too.

I sighed as I willed myself to have a sleep. Tomorrow will be the last day of my precious life and I want it to be as good as before… Oh, who am I kidding?

**xXx**

I woke up the next morning feeling rather tired even if I had the whole night to sleep. I took a warm shower before I wore the suit that was prepared for me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked rather good… I guess.

I walked out to the dining room where my guardians are awaiting for me.

"Good morning, boss." they all greeted except for Hibari-san (that's not new).

"Good morning." I greeted back with a smile. I am incredibly happy that all my guardians are gathered here to have a breakfast with me. I took my seat at the chair meant for me.

We had a great breakfast.

**xXx**

I saw Hibari-san standing alone in the balcony. I walked towards him with a smile.

"Hibari-san…" I called.

He looked at me with an annoyed look. "Herbivore…"

"About last night…" I said with a sheepish smile.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I take back what I said."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." I said with a serious look.

He just kept looking at me with uninterested look.

I stood in front of him and kissed him on the lips with took him by surprise. I pulled back. "I love you, Kyouya." I whispered. "Good bye."

I walked away with my heart aching like hell. I ran to my car. I just couldn't help the tears from falling.

**xXx**

I sat on the sofa of Byakuran's office. He was talking about something but I couldn't just make up for it. _Hibari-san…_

Byakuran suddenly stood up and grabbed my shirt. "I'll finish you up, Vongola." he said with that angelic smile of him.

_How can he look angelic with an evil attitude?_ I thought as I stared at those eyes of him.

He pushed me back and I practically flew to the other side of the room.

I summoned the flame of my ring but the flame died when my mind drifted off to Hibari-san's face.

**Writer's POV**

Tsuna was in that state of thinking and Byakuran took the opportunity and plunged a sword to Tsuna's chest. Tsuna gasped at the sudden pain and fell on his knees while clutching his severed chest. He closed his teary eyes as he expected to fall on the cold floor but that didn't happen. Byakuran caught him and embraced him.

"If only you looked at me and loved me back, Tsuna, then you and I could have had a wonderful life together." he said.

Tsuna wasn't moving. His body was limp against Byakuran's and Byakuran just held him like that for what feels like an eternity.

**xXx**

**Writer's POV**

**Ten years before…**

Tsuna screamed when Lambo accidentally threw the ten-year bazooka towards him. He didn't have enough time to dodge the cursed thing.

Pink smoke surrounded him before he found himself in a state where he could see different colors around him. _Is this…_ He closed his eyes because they were starting to hurt and when he opened them, he found himself in a dark place. He reached out his hand and he touched something hard.

_Where am I?_ He touched the 'wall' in front of him and it opened. _Huh? _He found himself lying down in a rectangular box filled with white flowers. "Wait, is this…" he said as realization hit him. "A coffin!" he jumped out of it.

He shook wildly. _What in the world…_

"Juudaime?" somebody called from behind him.

He looked back and saw an older version of Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun!" he exclaimed.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran to him and embraced him tightly.

Tsuna embraced his self-proclaimed right hand man back with a longing he never felt before.

Gokudera pulled back. "Juudaime, forgive me." he said with a teary eye.

"Gokudera-kun, why was I in a coffin?" he asked.

Gokudera bowed his head. "Y-You were killed, Juudaime."

Tsuna paled. "What?"

"That bastard Byakuran killed you, Juudaime and I wasn't able to protect you from him. I'm such a useless right hand man." the silver-haired man said as tears started flowing on his cheeks.

Tsuna trembled. _What? In ten years, I'll die?_ he thought.

Gokudera wiped away his tears. "But Juudaime, for now, we need to go back to our base." he pulled the ten-year younger Tsunayoshi.

**xXx**

They arrived at the Vongola base without any trouble. Gokudera was still holding Tsuna's trembling hands as he entered the said base.

"Gokudera, there's some-" Yamamoto's words were cut when he saw Tsuna. "Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran and embraced his rain guardian.

Yamamoto embraced him tightly. "I'm glad you're okay." he stroked little Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna pulled back. "What happened here? Why do I have to die in this time?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other and bowed their heads sadly.

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn called from behind them.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said as he looked at his already tall tutor.

"Stop being stupid and go to your trainer now." Reborn said with an evil smirk on his face.

"T-trainer?"

"Hibari Kyouya is your trainer." Reborn said. "Gokudera, please accompany Dame-Tsuna to Hibari's lair."

Gokudera scoffed as he took Tsuna's hand again and pulled him into a large elevator.

They arrived at Hibari's lair and Tsuna felt his heart pound hardly on his chest.

"I'll go now, Juudaime." Gokudera said as the elevator door closed.

"Wait, Goku-"

"You're too noisy, herbivore." Hibari's voice filled Tsuna's ears.

He turned to see a _very _pissed off Hibari. "H-Hibari-s-san…" he stuttered. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'll leave now!" he was about to turn around and push the elevator button when Hibari suddenly grabbed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and kissed him on the lips. He licked the innocent boy's lower lip which made the brunette gasp. The skylark took the opportunity to enter his wet tongue inside the wet cavern.

Tsuna moaned even if he feels suffocated. He turned into a blushing mess.

Hibari pulled back only to take in oxygen then crush the brunet's pink, plump lips again. He tasted everything his 'flower' could offer him. He pulled back and carried Tsuna princess style.

"H-Hibari-san… what…" Tsuna held onto Hibari's shoulders to avoid him from falling.

Hibari didn't say a word. He just walked to his room. He laid little Tsuna on his bed before returning to lock the door.

"H-Hibari-s-san…" Tsuna pushed himself up and back until his back touched the head board. "A-ano…"

Hibari removed his neck tie as he crawled towards Tsunayoshi slowly.

Tsuna gulped as he watched his adult version cloud guardian crawl sexily towards him.

Hibari gripped both Tsuna's wrists and tied them on the head board which resulted-obviously-to Tsuna's struggles.

"H-Hibari-s-san… What's this?" he tried to pull from the tie. "Can you ple-"

Hibari shut him by kissing him on the lips. He entered his wet muscle into Tsuna's open mouth which made the young Vongola boss moan in pleasure. He moved his lips from Tsuna's and moved down to Tsuna's neck.

"A-ano… H-Hi…bari-s-san…" Tsuna called breathlessly.

The skylark pulled Tsuna's brown vest off of Tsuna's body and threw it on the floor. He then _ripped_ Tsuna's white school uniform. He nibbled on the pink nipple.

"Ah… Hi-…Hiba… Ah!"

Hibari continued nibbling on the pink nub while unbuttoning and unzipping Tsuna's pants. He pulled down the pants with the boxers.

Tsuna tried to cross his legs to hide his erection but Hibari knelt between them to avoid him from doing so.

"Ah… H-Hibari…san!" Tsuna gasped when Hibari started stroking him. "P-please… d-don't…"

Hibari didn't listen to him. _Forgive me, Tsunayoshi. This is the only way I know how to show you how much I love you…_ Unknown pain gathered in his heart as he saw in his mind the adult Tsuna's face when he said, 'I'm not sorry for what I did. I love you, Kyouya.' Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as he willed himself to forget about the adult Tsuna. His lips travelled down to Tsuna's member.

They were in that position when a pink smoke suddenly engulfed Hibari. The adult Hibari turned to the teenage Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. His face even turned redder than before.

Hibari looked at the very red, very _exposed_ and panting Tsuna with narrow eyes.

Tsuna gulped as he tried to close his legs. "A-ano… H-Hibari-s-san, c-can y-you p-please r-remove t-this… this-"

Hibari crushed the younger male's lips with his.

"Nn…" Tsuna moaned.

Hibari caressed the insides of Tsuna's thighs as he pushed them apart. He pulled back from the kiss and stared at Tsuna's flushed face. "What do you want me to do, Tsunayoshi?" he asked surprisingly gently.

Tsuna felt himself shiver when he heard his crush call him by his given name. "P-please… t-touch m-me." Tsuna said seductively which took him by surprise. _What in hell did I just say?_

Hibari smirked and took one of Tsuna's already hardened nipples in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Nn… Ngh… Ah!"

Hibari's hands travelled all over Tsuna's lean body. One of those hands found Tsuna's erection.

"AH! H-Hibari-s-san… no!" Tsuna struggled over the stupid neck tie that held him back.

Hibari rubbed the top of the erection with his thumb.

"Ah… Ah… Hi… H-Hibari…s-san…"

_He's so beautiful…_ Hibari couldn't help but think while putting a claim on Tsuna's delicate body. He bit on the brunette's neck and made sure that he left an obvious mark on it.

"Ow!" Tsuna glared at Hibari for what he did.

Hibari just smirked at Tsuna's reaction. He started nibbling on Tsuna's ear which earned a beautiful moan from the brunette. His right hand roamed down Tsuna's body until it found the virgin hole of the brunet.

"Oh!" Tsuna tried to wriggle away from Hibari's touch but Hibari held his hips in place.

"Stay put." Hibari growled at him.

"N-no… p-please d-don't…" he begged.

Hibari stared at him for a few moments before the skylark pulled back and stood.

Tsuna was able to sigh in relief.

Hibari started opening drawers wildly. It was as if he was looking for something but couldn't find it.

Tsuna watched curiously as Hibari opened the cabinets and drawers furiously.

When Hibari opened the bottom drawer of one of the cabinets, he seemed happy by what he saw. He took some things from the drawer before walking back to the bed. He threw the things beside Tsuna's naked body.

Tsuna stared at the things beside him. The only thing he recognised among them was a bottle of lube. There's a small tube among those things too but he couldn't quite figure out its figure. He looked up at Hibari who was smirking.

"H-Hibari-san…?" he questioned confusedly.

"I'll use them on you for this whole night, Tsunayoshi."

Horror painted all over Tsuna's face. _What the…_

Hibari removed all his clothes before crawling back to the bed.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna tried to back up but couldn't. He couldn't help but stare at Hibari's tanned body. He gulped. _He's so sexy… _"A-ano…"

"What should I use first?" Hibari murmured as if talking to himself. "Ah…" he took the bottled of lube and put some of the contents on his palm and applied it to his fingers.

"H-Hibari-s-san… P-please d-don't do this… " Tsuna tried to say but that turned to a scream of "AH!" when Hibari entered a finger in him. He closed his eyes.

Hibari let Tsuna be used to the size of a finger before putting in another one.

"Nn… Ah…"

Hibari added another one which gained a whimper from the brunette. "Relax or it will be more painful."

"Nn… Ah… Ah… N-no…" Tsuna panted as he tried to relax himself as to not hurt himself more.

Hibari watched as his cute little lover tried to catch his breath. He pulled his fingers out.

Tsuna's eyes flew open when Hibari removed his fingers. He looked at Hibari with a confused look.

Hibari just smirked. He took the vibrator and turned it on. He watched as the little thing vibrated in his hand. He looked at Tsuna with an evil smirk.

"N-No! P-please don't!" Tsuna begged.

Hibari smirked wider as he put the vibrating thing in Tsuna's hole.

"AH!" Tsuna screamed in pain and pleasure. He shut his teary eyes. "W-wha-"

Hibari stared at his beautiful herbivore.

Pre-cum started to leak from Tsuna's member. "A-ano… Ha… ha… Nn… Nngh…" he moaned. "P-please… I… I'm c-coming!" creamy ribbons flew to the air and fell on his chest.

Hibari couldn't help his own member grow larger just by watching his _beloved_ herbivore pant and moan in pleasure. He took out the vibrator.

Tsuna opened his eyes to look at Hibari. "H-Hibari-san…" he whispered lovingly.

Hibari gave a small smile as he touched Tsuna's flushed cheek. He kissed his little herbivore on the lips. _You're so beautiful…_ He thought. "Kyouya." he said.

"Hmm…?" Tsuna managed to pull back from Hibari's kiss. "Wh-what was t-that?"

"Call me Kyouya, Tsunayoshi." the skylark pressed their lips together again.

Tsuna couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. _Kyouya… __**my **__Kyouya… _

Hibari positioned himself in front of Tsuna's hole and nudged it.

"Hmm…"

"Try to relax." the skylark said as he pushed further.

"Wh-what…" the brunette bit his lower lip. "It… it h-hurts!"

"I know so relax!"

"K-Kyouya, p-please… r-remove t-the t-tie…"

Hibari did as he was told.

As soon as the tie loosened, Tsuna reached out and wrapped his short arms around Hibari's neck and pulled the skylark into a hot kiss.

Hibari pulled back but didn't move a bit. He doesn't want to hurt his herbivore. He waited patiently for the sign to go on.

Tsuna nodded as he closed his eyes.

Hibari moved slowly as to not hurt his lover.

"Nn… Nngh…"

Hibari quickened his pace and drove Tsuna crazy.

"Aah… Haa… Nn… Mm… Nngh… K-Kyou…ya…"

Sweat tickled down their backs.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna closed his legs around Hibari's hip and started moving in sync with Hibari's.

"AH!" Tsuna screamed as Hibari hit something inside him.

Hibari smirked in victory. He continuously abused the spot which made Tsuna scream in delight and pleasure.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna screamed as he came onto their stomachs.

Hibari entered a few more times before he came deep inside Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi…" He pulled his member out and lay beside the unconscious brunette.

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up the next morning seeing Hibari wear his own clothes.

"A-ano, Hibari-san p-please don't t-tell me t-that you just u-used me…" Tsuna said with a bowed head.

"So what if I did?" Hibari asked with a cold voice.

Tsuna felt his heart constrict in pain. _Of course he did, you moron! As if he'll do something like that because he liked you!_ He turned back from Hibari to hide his tears. He started gathering his clothes and wore them with as little movement as possible because his backside hurt like hell. He wiped his tears away before facing the still half naked Hibari. He forced a smile. "I s-should go n-now, H-Hibari-san." He stood up but since his butt ached like hell, he needed to support himself by holding on to the table beside the bed.

His legs wobbled but he forced them to walk out of the room. He walked limply on the corridors of Hibari's lair with tears in his eyes. He arrived at the elevator and pushed the 'up' sign.

**xXx**

Every member of the family was called to the meeting room.

Tsuna didn't know where to seat since he was from the past.

"Dame-Tsuna, sit at the end of the table." Reborn, who was sitting on the other end of the table, said.

"H-hai…" he answered as he started to walk to the seat intended for him. As he sat, he saw everybody in the room.

He blushed furiously when his gaze went to Hibari's part of the table. The skylark looked so sexy in a white V-necked shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Tsuna wore a loose shirt lent by Gokudera and a pair of baggy pants lent by Yamamoto.

Gokudera stood up. "As we can all see, Juudaime and Hibari was sent to this time by the ten-year bazooka and as we also all know, the ten-year bazooka should only take effect for five minutes but since they've been here for almost four hours, we had thought that maybe the ten-year bazooka is malfunctioning again. Gianini and Spanner are already fixing it."

Tsuna just looked at the now mature Gokudera.

"Kufufu… why do little Tsuna need to go back to the past?" Mukuro asked as he stood up and walked towards Tsuna. He embraced Tsuna from the back. "The Little Bird can go but Tsuna won't, would you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro. "Mu… Mukuro-san…?"

Mukuro gave one of his grins.

Hibari stood up and walked towards Tsuna. He grabbed the thin arm of the brunette. "Back off, pineapple head!" he growled. "Stop messing with _my_ herbivore!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna looked up at Hibari with confused eyes but that confusion turned to anger when he remembered what the skylark just told him a while ago. He pulled his arm away. "Don't call me _your_ herbivore, you fucking bastard! I was never yours and never will be!" he screamed at Hibari before running out of the room.

His feet lead him into a nearby room which looked like a bar. He slammed the door behind him. He sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his palms. _Shit… What should I do? I'm such an idiot!_ He sobbed quietly.

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up on the sofa where he was seated before. He sat up and rubbed his eye. He looked around and found Hibari sitting on a stool with a glass of wine in hand.

"Hibari-san?" he called.

Hibari looked at him as he continued to play with the glass filled with wine in his hand. It doesn't seem that he had drunk from it. "What is it, herbivore?"

"Are you drinking?" Tsuna stood up and walked towards the skylark who turned so he was completely facing the brunette.

"No. I'm just playing with it."

Tsuna stopped a few steps in front of Hibari. "About a while ago…"

"I don't remember anything about a while ago." Hibari said seriously.

Tsuna bowed his head as tears started to tickle his eyes again.

"What happened between us happened last night."

Tsuna raised his head to look at the skylark. "What?"

"We made love last night not today." the cloud guardian said as he put down the glass of wine.

"Huh?"

"Tsk! You're so dense…" he said as he stood up and reached out for Tsuna. He pulled the brunette and took the pink, plump lips with his.

The door suddenly burst open and Tsuna suddenly pushed Hibari away from him with a red face. Hibari was slightly unbalanced but was able to hold onto the stool to prevent him from falling.

"Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed when he saw what the two are doing. "I…I'm so sorry for intruding."

"You should." Hibari said angrily.

"Shut up asshole!" Gokudera screamed at Hibari as he walked towards Tsuna. "Juudaime, Gianini and Spanner said that the ten-year bazooka wouldn't be fixed until maybe two or three months later so you have no other choice but to go to Byakuran because aside from Vongola, only the Milfiore has a ten-year bazooka."

"Who's Byakuran? What's Milfiore?" Tsuna asked.

"He's the boss of the Milfiore Famiglia, currently the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world."

"I thought Vongola is the most powerful mafia in the world!"

"Ten years after your time, Milfiore is already the most powerful mafia. They had beaten the Vongola in the battles. They had killed Vongola members… They had killed… you…" Gokudera's face was painted with sadness and anger at that.

Hibari clenched his fists. "Tsunayoshi is dead at this time?"

"No, bastard, he's alive that's the reason why we're grieving…" Gokudera threw at Hibari with dripping sarcasm.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "I thought you're his right hand man? Shouldn't you have protected him?" he threw back with a tone dripping with venom.

Gokudera wasn't able to answer to that. His body shook as tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"The reason why Dame-Tsuna died was you, Hibari." Reborn said from the door way. He was leaning on the door while holding a cup of coffee.

The three of them looked at him.

"He didn't hear Byakuran's proposal of joining forces because he was thinking about _you _while they were talking_._"

Hibari raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tsuna who was also looking at him with a crimson-tainted face.

"W-why?" Tsuna asked as he bowed his head to hide his face.

"You almost raped him the night before you went to talk to Byakuran."

Tsuna's face turned pale. "I did what?"

Hibari smirked. "You tried to rape me, huh?"

"You _are_ in love with Hibari and that night, you were drunk. You told him that you love him but he didn't answer because he, himself, was drunk and not in his right mind. He thought you were bluffing." Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna looked at Hibari again. "I _was_ drunk. That doesn't count as rape because I didn't mean it." he said with his own smirk.

"Actually, you did." Reborn said with a smirk. "You said that _you'll have Hibari no matter what._"

Tsuna's face started to turn red again.

"And the next morning, when you told him that you weren't sorry for what you did, he didn't have any idea what you were talking about because he couldn't remember anything."

Hibari's smirk grew wider. "So you _are_ very in love with me, huh?"

"That's my adult self, not me!" Tsuna screamed at Hibari with a beet red face. He ran out of the room. He ended up being in the balcony. He took a lung full of air as he sat on the rocking chair. He gripped on his shirt when a familiar feeling of pain overcame his heart. _Why? Does that mean that until ten years later I'm still in love with that heartless human?_

He ruffled his hair as he tried to think of what he should do. _Hibari-san's attitude turned to playful just now. Shit! Was he playing with me when he kissed me?_

"Having problems, Tsuna?" Dino asked from behind the ten years younger Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at the adult version of his brotherly image. "Dino nii!" he jumped Dino and embraced the Cavallone tightly.

Dino embraced him back. "So, what seems to be the problem, Tsuna?"

Tsuna pulled back. He looked at Dino in the eye. "In ten years time I'll still be in love with Hibari-san." he stated.

"You're in love with that coglione?"Dino looked and sounded shocked.

"So whatif he IS Hane-ba?" Hibari asked from behind the blond man.

Dino and Tsuna looked at the _pissed off_ Hibari. They both started to sweat.

Having Hibari pissed off is bad… very, very bad.

Tsuna moved back until his back touched the coffee table.

Dino just chuckled while scratching his head as he left.

_Dino nii! Don't leave me here!_

Hibari walked towards him. His hands are in the pockets of his pants.

"H-Hibari-s-san… a-ano…" Tsuna tried to back up further causing him to almost fall but the fast arms of Hibari stopped him from doing so.

"Careful, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered as he held Tsuna in his arms. His arms are wrapped around Tsuna's waist and pulled closer still.

Tsuna held onto Hibari's shirt but his head was bowed down so he wouldn't look into Hibari's dark blue eyes. "A-ano… H-Hibari-san…"

Hibari angled his head to see Tsuna's face. "Didn't I tell you to call me Kyouya, Tsunayoshi?" he said. "Or should I punish you so you'll learn your lesson?"

Tsuna looked into Hibari's eyes. "Why should I call you that?"

"That's just because." Hibari answered as he claimed Tsuna's lips.

"Continue the smooching later. You need to train to beat Byakuran." Reborn said from behind them.

Tsuna's face burned in embarrassment. _Why do they always need to show up when Hibari-san starts kissing me?_

**xXx**

**Dear readers,**

**I am terribly sorry if I suck at writing. Please understand that I am new to this and that I am still learning. To those who understand, I thank you a lot! And for those who don't, I'm sorry… I'll be better next time. **

**Please review this story! Criticisms are very much appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**

**Writer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Love Me Too?**

"So this Byakuran killed my future self?" Tsuna asked Lal Mirch.

"Yes, he did." Lal Mirch answered without hesitation.

"Then how can we be sure that he doesn't kill me when I go talk to him?" he was gloomy by the fact that Lal Mirch and Reborn doesn't seem to care if he dies or not.

"That's just because." Reborn said with an eye roll.

Tsuna couldn't help but gulp. He looked at Hibari who doesn't seem to give a damn.

"So now, go and get changed before I kick your ass." Reborn said.

"H-Hiii!" Tsuna backed up and ran out of the room.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsuna was taking his shower when he heard the door of his room open. "Who's there?" he yelled.

"It's just me, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro yelled back.

Tsuna paused from putting shampoo on his hair then shrugged. He went on his shower until he was done. He put a towel around his waist before going out of the bathroom.

"Oh, wow, Tsunayoshi-kun! You sure are sexy!" Mukuro stated. He was sitting on Tsuna's bed when the brunette came out of the bathroom.

Tsuna blushed at the adult version Mukuro's statement. "W-what are you doing here, Mukuro-san?" he asked.

"I'll be the one to accompany you to Byakuran." Mukuro said as he stood up and walked towards Tsuna. He put his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Tsuna shivered at the skin-to-skin connection.

"Byakuran is a nice man, Tsunayoshi-kun." the illusionist whispered.

Tsuna looked into Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes.

Mukuro helped Tsuna wear his suit. He was the one who tied Tsuna's neck tie.

"T-Thanks, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said when he's done changing.

Mukuro ruffled the brown locks of Tsuna. "You're always welcome, Tsunayoshi." he said but it has a sad tone that Tsuna wondered if something was wrong.

Tsuna let the matter go and didn't ask.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsuna's legs shook as he willed them to walk towards Hibari's room. Reborn asked him to go and pick him up since they were much earlier than the time they were supposed to meet up.

He stood at the door for a few seconds before having the strength to knock.

A very sexy, very beautiful, very _naked_ woman opened the door. She was just covering her body with a blanket… Kyouya's blanket… _HIS_ Kyouya's blanket.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

_Is she…? Did she and Kyouya…? Did Kyouya…? Damn! _

"Hey!" she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention. He looked at her. "I asked you if you needed something."

He snapped out of his musings. "A-ano… I-I was just wondering i-if K-Kyouya… I mean H-Hibari-s-san…"

"What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?" he heard Hibari ask from behind the woman. He towered the woman with his own height. He only has a towel around his waist.

He gulped. He couldn't help but notice the tanned chest of the skylark. _Darn it! My body's too honest…_ His member started to twitch.

"You can leave now." he told the woman with a commanding tone.

"Tsk!" the woman rolled her eyes as she went back to the room to gather and wear her clothes before leaving.

Hibari opened the door wider for the brunette. "Come in." he said.

"A-ah… n-no… I-I'm o-okay… I-I'll just w-wait for y-you h-here…" Tsuna stuttered as he fidgeted while his head was bowed down so Hibari wouldn't see the pained look on his face.

Hibari used his fingers to lift Tsuna's chin. "Come in now, Tsunayoshi." he repeated.

Tsuna nodded and followed him in his room. He couldn't help but look at Hibari's bed. _It was the same bed where we made love as he had said it and the same bed where he probably made love with that woman too._

Tsuna stared at Hibari's back while the skylark scribbled something on a paper. _Why? Hibari-san, why… won't you love me?_ Without noticing, tears started to flow on his cheeks again. His heart started to pound wildly that it hurt me so, so much. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked.

"A-ah… I-I was just here to… to pick you up a-and s-since I-I'm a-already here, I-I'll just w-wait outside…"

When Hibari didn't answer, Tsuna reached for the knob and was about to turn it when long, tanned arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Huh?" the brunette looked at the skylark with confused eyes.

Hibari pressed his lips against Tsuna's. His hands roamed around the smaller boy's body.

The brunette pushed the skylark away. "NO!" he screamed. _I don't want to feel any pain any more._ "W-we h-have to get back to… to our time s-so… go and g-get changed!" his face was so damned red. _Fuck!_

Hibari smirked at him. His hands went to the towel on his waist.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what the skylark was about to do. "DON'T!"

_Too late._ He had removed the damned thing. Tsuna stared at Hibari's erect member. He gulped.

"Wanna touch it?" he asked in a seductive tone.

Tsuna felt his face burn in embarrassment as he tried and failed to look away. He walked to Hibari and knelt in front of the skylark. He took half of the other's member in his mouth.

"Mmm…" Hibari moaned.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he gripped Hibari's hips and started taking more of Hibari in his mouth. He tasted the salty/bittery taste of pre-cum but continued his ministrations. He lapped his tongue over the erection. He started bobbing his head slowly.

Hibari suddenly pulled Tsuna up.

Tsuna looked at Hibari with confused eyes.

Hibari kissed Tsuna on the lips but pulled back. "Stroke me, Tsunayoshi." he ordered.

Tsuna kissed Hibari's lips as he held on to the erection and stroked it slowly at first but turned fast when he felt his own member twitch. _Hibari-san! _

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari groaned as he came into the smaller male's hand.

Tsuna let go of the member and took his hand away.

Hibari licked his lips as he watched Tsuna lick his cum-covered hand sexily. He held Tsuna's hand and took the short fingers in his own mouth. He sucked on it making the brunette moan.

Tsuna suddenly wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and kissed the older male on the lips passionately. He entered his tongue in Hibari's mouth and tasted his essence.

Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled the brunette closer. He grinded their erections until Tsuna started to breathe heavily.

"A-ano… H-Hibari-san…" he tried to push the skylark away but Hibari was way stronger than he is.

Hibari started to undo Tsuna's pants and held on to the already hard member.

Tsuna yelped when he felt Hibari's cold, calloused hand grip his member. "Nn… AH… Haa…" he licked his lips as he gasped.

Hibari smirked at the sight of Tsuna's blushing face. He kissed the brunette on the lips as he continued stroking him.

Tsuna held on to Hibari's shoulders as he leaned his head against the crook of the neck of the skylark. "Ha… Ah… Ah… Nn… Nngh… H-Hibari-s-san…"

Hibari bit Tsuna's ear which made the brunette look at him through thick eyebrows. "Kyouya…" he whispered making Tsuna remember to call him by his first name.

Tsuna managed to smile a little. "Kyouya…"

Hibari stroked his herbivore faster sending jolts of pleasure to the brunette.

"K-Kyouya! I-I can't…" Tsuna came onto Hibari's waiting hand. He shuddered against Hibari as spasms overcame him.

Hibari kissed Tsuna's brown locks as he pulled Tsuna closer. _I love you, Tsunayoshi. Will you love me too?_


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuran stared at his three companions in the room namely Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro. The trio arrived at his mansion saying that they need his help to get Tsuna and Hibari back to their own time.

The trio sat side by side on the sofa.

Tsuna was fidgeting like an annoying doll, Hibari was sitting like a king or something and Mukuro was staring and smirking at him beautifully.

He cleared his throat and smiled like an angel. "So, how am I suppose to help you with your problem?" he asked.

The trio looked at each other.

"A-ano… I-if i-it's o-okay, w-we would l-like t-to use your r-reverse t-ten-year bazooka." Tsuna said with an evident blush on his face.

Byakuran raised his eyebrow. "And why should I let you do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with a glare.

Byakuran laughed. "You need my help but you have the guts to threaten me?"

Mukuro chuckled. "You should understand, Byakuran, that these _kids_ are way immature than their adult selves."

Byakuran looked at the illusionist. "The last time I checked, even if they go back to their time, they'll still die in this time, Mukuro."

"But the only reason why you killed Tsunayoshi-kun was because he was thinking about Hibari-kun while you were talking and that made you angry." Mukuro said with a smirk.

Byakuran glared at him.

Tsuna blushed furiously.

Hibari smirked.

Byakuran looked at the heterochromatic eyes of the illusionist while the said illusionist looked back at him with a challenging look.

The white-haired man sighed in defeat. "Fine but you'll have to pay for this." he said to Mukuro. He stood up and asked Shuichi Irie to bring him the reverse ten-year bazooka.

The orange-haired man came into the room carrying a baby blue-colored bazooka.

"Blue?" Tsuna asked. "Isn't it supposed to be pink?"

Mukuro laughed. "It's a reverse ten-year bazooka… and you know the guy, he's weird." he whispered.

"I heard that." Byakuran said.

Mukuro laughed.

"Please stand in front of me." Byakuran told Tsuna and Hibari as he prepared the ten-year bazooka.

Tsuna walked hesitantly towards Byakuran. He waited for Hibari to follow him and Hibari did.

Byakuran raised the reverse ten-year bazooka and threw it towards the two teens in front of him. The blue thing engulfed the two figures easily and then pink smoke appeared as the adult versions of the teens show up.

**~~~xXx~~~**

**Teenage Tsuna's POV**

I watched as Hibari-san walked around the campus checking every alley of the school for any outcasts. He was wearing his usual outfit; a black jacket flung over his shoulders, his white school uniform with a prefect band on his upper arm, a pair of carefully ironed slacks and a pair of black shoes.

_He's so handsome!_ I was musing when somebody's hand held my shoulder. I looked up to find Gokudera and Yamamoto smiling at me.

"Ne, Juudaime, wanna go to the arcade today?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, we planned this for two days!" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Baseball Idiot! I planned this! You didn't help!" Gokudera screamed at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto just laughed it off.

I watched them with a smile on my face. In ten years time, these two will be lovers. _Wait, if they're not yet lovers!_

**~~~xXx~~~**

**Adult Tsuna's POV**

Ten years have passed since I went to this time, along with Hibari-san, where I should be dead because of Byakuran but we unconsciously changed the future. Byakuran and Mukuro-san married each other and because of that, Vongola and Milfiore became one.

I sighed as I remembered how Byakuran proposed to Mukuro-san.

_Mukuro-san and I were sitting on the balcony at night, appreciating the beauty of the starry sky when we heard a commotion below us._

_We looked at each other before standing up and seeing what was happening._

_We saw Byakuran struggling away from Ken and Chikusa. "Let me go, you bastards!" he screamed at them._

"_NO!" the duo screamed back._

"_Kufufu… what is this commotion all about?" Mukuro yelled so the people below would hear._

_The trio looked up at us._

"_This/These idiot/bastards wants/wouldn't to/let see/me you/go, Master/Mukuro!" the trio yelled back._

_I and Mukuro-san laughed._

"_Why are you here, Byakuran?" I asked._

"_It's none of your business, Vongola!" Byakuran said._

"_Then show him the way out, Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro-san ordered._

"_NO!" Byakuran screamed._

"_You said that it's none of our business that you're here, right?" Mukuro-san said._

"_Fine! I'm here to propose, okay?" Byakuran said._

_I and Mukuro-san looked at each other. "Say what?"_

_Ken and Chikusa let go of Byakuran's arms as he knelt on one knee and said, "Will you marry me, Mukuro Rokudo?"_

"_Aww… how sweet…" I stated with an annoying tone of a school girl (that's just to annoy Mukuro)._

"_Kufufu… Why should I do that, Marshmallow Freak?" Mukuro mocked._

"_Because you're madly, deeply in love with me." Byakuran said with great confidence._

_I laughed at that. __**Great fighting spirit, Byakuran.**__ I mentally gave him a round of applause._

_Mukuro-san glared at me. "No way am I going to marry you, Byakuran." he said with a tone of finality as he walked back to his room._

_Byakuran was left kneeling on one knee with a pained look on his face._

"_Hey, Byakuran, maybe you should try proposing to a pineapple instead." I teased which earned me a million of imaginary daggers on my chest._

A few weeks after that commotion, the two of them got married. I was genuinely happy for them and slightly envious too.

I was currently musing when a pair of long arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"What is running in that beautiful head of yours, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari-san whispered against my ear.

I chuckled as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. It's been months since the last time I last heard his voice and last saw him. "Nothing much, Kyouya." I answered with a smile.

Kyouya gave me a small smile as he took me into a wet, passionate kiss.

I was disappointed when he pulled back. "Kyouya…" I pouted.

He smirked. "You missed me that much?"

"So what if I did?"

"That's my line, Tsunayoshi." he nipped on my neck thus leaving marks behind.

I chuckled. "Didn't you miss me?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just continued nipping on my neck.

At times, I still felt as if he's just using me and doesn't love me back but I don't give a damn if he didn't as long as I'm with him, this would be enough.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi." I thought I heard him whisper but I didn't really expect him to say that so I didn't answer. Maybe it was just my stupid imagination. He continued nipping on my neck. "Will you marry me?"

I tensed. Now, am I going crazy? Hearing stupid things? _Hell, no!_

He pulled back from me and looked me in the eye. "You're out in your own world again, Tsunayoshi." he said seriously.

"H-huh?" I stared at his handsome face. _Please let it be true…_ "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" Hibari-san repeated.

I stared at him. _Please let it be true…_ "Before that."

He smiled. "I love you."

"But you made love to that woman I saw in your room ten years ago." I said as I pulled away from him.

"I had _**sex**_ with her. So?" he answered. "There's a huge difference between having sex and making love, Tsunayoshi."

Tears flowed on my cheeks. "I love you too, Kyouya!" I kissed him on the lips.

He pulled back. "So, Will you marry me, Tsunayoshi?"

"Are you insane? Of course, I will!"

I knew that from that time on, Kyouya and I will be together in sickness and in health; for better or for worst; until death do us part and there's nothing I could wish for more than to have Kyouya by my side until I die.

**The End…**

**~~~xXx~~~**

**Please review… I'm sorry for the mistakes or whatever. It's not yet perfect but I'll write better next time, I promise!**


End file.
